


Morning Kisses

by bakagou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Also maybe one day I'll write something other than fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, But not today, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, God it took so long to find the iwadai tag, I litrally wrote this in 10 minutes please dont judge, M/M, Maybe one day ill proofread and edit, Not today, Probs idk, They're not in high school anymore anyway, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakagou/pseuds/bakagou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly what self respecting person who's into guys WOULDN'T want Iwaizumi Hajime to wake them up with kisses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing

Hajime’s eyes fluttered open. The room was silent, save for a few birds chirping outside. The rising sun’s light seeped through the crack in the curtains, lighting up the foot of the bed. It was too early to be awake. Hajime groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to sleep. He turned his head to see the sleeping figure beside him. A sleeping Sawamura Daichi rolled over to face Hajime.

He was cute when he slept. Curled up into a small ball, clutching the blanket or whatever was closest like his life depended on it.

Hajime smiled softly. He pulled Daichi into his arms and wrapped his entire body around him. He heard Daichi mumble a drowsy “Hajime..” before he tucked his head into Hajime’s chest, hands clutching onto his shirt.

Hajime kissed his forehead. His boyfriend was really cute when he wanted to be, like when he wanted someone to binge watch Pokemon with or needed his charger but didn't want to move. He let Daichi’s steady breathing lull him back to sleep, or as close as he could get.

There was something nice about having someone who cares more about their teammates grades than some of their parents did cling onto you like you were all that matters in this world, it didn't even matter that his arm was falling asleep under him. His kissed Daichi again, but this time Daichi squirmed slightly and mumbled something under his breath.

Hajime smiled. _Well,_ he thought. _I don't have to be the only one awake._

He started peppering small little kisses along his boyfriend's jaw, slowly at first. He heard a disgruntled groan from Daichi and smiled. He quickened his pace, kissing Daichi on his nose, cheek, forehead, jaw, wherever. Eventually Daichi opened one eye and mumbled “It's not that I don't appreciate you waking me up like that, but why did you have to wake me up?”

Hajime chuckled, pulling Daichi in even closer. Daichi yawned and looked up at Hajime, who kissed his nose again.

“I was lonely Daichi, and bored.”

“So you decide to wake me up?”

“Exactly.”

“You're lucky you're cute, and that I would've done the same thing.”

“I'll make you breakfast to apologise.”

Daichi was quiet for a minute before answering “I want pancakes.”

“Then I'll make pancakes.”

“And coffee.”

“What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course I'll make coffee that's a given.”

Daichi smiled and, this time, he kissed Hajime on the nose. Hajime laughed softly and rolled out of bed, Daichi following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like six kurodai drafts and a iwaoi draft that have been sitting the for months and yet I spend my time writing some iwadai fluff. But god do I love this pairing. I'll probably add onto this some time in the future and make it a sort of dabble collect but for now here have this trash and let me know if you liked it. Also if you wanna scream with me about any of the aforementioned ships and literally any other Daichi rarepair then check out my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dkuroono.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
